Are you okay?
by CupcakeLoopy
Summary: Some people have nasty habits, others don’t like people... or anything, but in my case, I hate three little words, which can have a pretty long or short answer. I hate the sentence “Are you okay?” NaruSaku One-shot


**I don't own Naruto because I'm a cupcake XD… not really, but I just don't own the anime or manga, Kishimoto-sensei does.**

**

* * *

  
**

Some people have nasty habits, others don't like people… or anything, in general, but in my case, I hate three little words, which can have a pretty long answer or a very short answer, I hate the sentence "Are you okay?"

Okay, you may think that I'm a freak saying things like that, but I mean, come on! I'm just sick of hearing the same three words every freaking mission I go with team Kakashi or any other team, to be more precise.

I'm the one who's supposed to ask that question, I'm the medic ninja in the team, not anyone else.

But every time it's just the same thing over and over again. First an enemy comes, them I almost get killed, but then someone comes rushing and saves my ass. And the last thing you know, "Are you okay?" Yep, that's really how it always goes; the only thing that really changes is the person who asks the question or that saves my ass.

You know? I didn't train under Tsunade –and suffer—for three freakin' years for nothing. I was supposed to become an independent woman, which has to protect her comrades, instead of being protected. I refuse to watch their backs!

I've lost the count of how many times the situation has happened before. It's so depressing! Every time I take two steps forward I'm pushed back three; and then I have to start from zero.

I promised myself that I would become a great konochi and surpass my master –okay, I'm more than half way there—but looking at my teammates, I actually feel useless. And yeah, I've heard of the quote "sometimes the smallest things are the ones that count the most," not. I was made for bigger things, but what will I do if I can't even save me from myself?

"Uh, Sakura-chan?" he asked. Well "he" is the only one who calls me 'Sakura-chan', Naruto, to be more specific.

"Huh?" I said, not really wanting to say actual words.

"Are you going to eat that?" Naruto asked with his well-you-didn't-even-touch-the-ramen face.

"I don't know, suddenly I lost my appetite," I said, telling the whole truth. Thinking about my depressive life murders my hunger.

Suddenly I notice that Naruto is doing his, really tacky and somewhat cute –in his own way—puppy dog face, "Fine, you can have it".

He got all happy. He actually looked cute—What am I saying?! I really have to stop thinking about Naruto that way! It won't get me anywhere in life.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok—" I, of course, cut him off.

"Don't. Don't you dare ask me that question," I threatened. And I smacked on a, obviously, very fake smile.

"I'm just a bit tired," and that's actually the truth, I hardly ever sleep any more, due to the fact that I have too much work on my hands. My shift at the hospital, and missions, and training, and my own personal problems, it's too much for a girl to handle. For Christ's sake! I'm only sixteen, and I think I'm actually going to die of exhaustion!

"Maybe I should just go home and get some rest," I said dropping some money on the counter; and not even counting how much.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" asked Naruto with those worried dark blue eyes. That look shouldn't be on his face. That face of his should be plastered with a smile for the rest of eternity. And those worried eyes should be shining life the sun... What just happened?

"Okay," … What?! Why did I say 'okay' to Naruto's question, I can handle myself pretty well, thank you very much! I'm a grown woman!

"Great!" he shouted also putting his money on the bar's counter. We headed out in the dark night.

I was liking the sound of no sound, but of course, I couldn't enjoy it, because Naruto decided do silence it (ironic) with his loud voice, probably waking everyone in Konoha.

"So, Sakura-chan, why did you agree to let me take you home?" he asked having to whisper after someone complained about his loudness.

"I don't know? I just did," and that was the best answer I could come up with. How lame can I be? You know what, I'll fix that super lame answer, "I guess, I could use the company, after all, we haven't seen each others in weeks," okay, that was actually better.

"Point taken," he said followed by one of his famous foxy grins which makes me grin back.

So we're walking, in silence, through the park- that's the long path to get to my home, you know, so we can enjoy each others company and blah, blah, blah—and we stop at one of the places that I most hate: The bench. Yeah a gray, stone bench, but it isn't any bench, it's the bench where Sasuke said _goodbye _to me... Well, before knocking me out cold, that is. And we sat on the bench, the one that I've had various nightmares about.

Actually there was this one nightmare that the bench had a mouth with pointy teeth and red, evil eyes. And then I sat on it, and it bit my ass. That's one of the worse nightmares I've ever had. The nightmare of the perverted bench. But then in the end I punch it with a fist leaking of chakra and break the damn thing.

"Something's wrong," he said looking deeply into my eyes.

I obviously got curious and asked, "What' wrong?"

"You…" he said.

"Me? What about me? I'm perfectly well, I-" I was cut off by Naruto.

"That's not what I meant… why are you acting so strange around me today?" he asked suspicions of something.

"I'm not acting strange… am I?" Okay now I'm starting to doubt myself. What if I really am acting strange in front of him? I don't feel like I'm acting strange in his presence. What is wrong with me!

"Yes you are. Would you like to talk about it? Or is it just girl problem?" he asked holding my hand in his own.

"What do you consider 'girl problem'," I asked teasing him.

"Well, you know, that time of the month, and stuff," he said a little embarrassed that actually makes me laugh, somewhat.

"No, no, none of these things are part of my problem… now, at least," I said putting a hand of his shoulder, "It's just that… I've been thinking a lot lately, about everything that has happened in the past and what is happening, and all," Why is my face feeling so hot? Wait a second, am I blushing?

"Really? Like what?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Well, you remember that I used to have a crush on Sasuke, right?" I said and I can tell that Naruto frowned and then suddenly lightened up.

"Used to?" he shadowed my words.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you, that I'm over him?" I asked.

"No not really," he said looking a bit disappointed. Oh, yeah, that's right, I didn't tell anyone that I was over Sasuke, not even Ino-pig. Wow, I really am a good secret keeper.

"Well, It's true and… I kind of think you should, stop searching for him because of a promise that you made to me when we were 12 and when I still had a crush on him," I said looking into the dark blue seas, that I absolutely love... shit I did it again.

"All I'm really asking is for you to do what you want and not what I want. Of course he's still our friend and all, but, I don't want you to get all beaten up, maybe even to death, because of my selfish needs".

You know what, the hell, I'm actually falling for the guy that's actually right in front of me.

"Are you serious?" he asked with a huge smile on his face, "Is this official? You're not going to change your mind what so ever?"

"Yeah, I also have a nindo, and it's based on what I believe…" okay, breathe Sakura, you can say it, just a few words won't hurt you, "and I believe that… I'm in… love with you!" great know I think that I scared the shit out of him. He isn't responding! Is he even breathing? Oh know I think he's going to… kiss me?

Oh My God! He's kissing me!

Now that all my goals are accomplished I can die with no regrets at all. Not that I want to die, I'm actually starting to enjoy my life for the first time. I thought there was something missing, but by the look of things, I found the missing piece of the puzzle.

"I've been waiting for that my whole life," he said leaning his forehead against mine. I feel a blush make its way across my face. I don't even think I have the breath to give him an answer. But I think a single smile would handle if quite fine.

Oh no, he made a worried face, "Sakura-chan, and you okay?" he asked noticing that my face was bright red.

For once in my life I actually enjoyed that question.

"Yes, Naruto, I'm great," I said with the best smile I could muster.

* * *

**This is a little something I wrote in one day and in one hour. I just came up with this idea yesterday when I was taking a shower, I know it's pretty weird, but the idea just came to me.**

**I've edited this quite a few times now, but I'm never satisfied with the outcome. Oh well...**

**Thank you for reading, and remember to review.**

**Ja ne**

**~Cupcake-sama**


End file.
